buddyfightfandomcom-20200223-history
Terumi Kuchinawa
"Terumi Kuchinawa" is a former member of Disaster. She buddyfights with a Legend World deck using Gorgon Three Sisters, Medusa as her Buddy monster. Her Dark Core Gadget is a wand. Her real name is unknown, she also lost her memory in episode 48. Her Japanese voice actor is Mai Todo and her English voice actor is Angie Beers. Personality As her usual self, Terumi is shown to have some self confidence issues, being nervous and quiet most of the time. When taunted enough she reveals a more darker side of her personality. With her darker personality she is shown to be strict, and dislikes those with a lack of discipline. When she met Tetsuya Kurodake and Demon Lord, Asmodai, she became irritated by their free-spirited personalities which cause her to question her methods of obtaining strength. She also does not like Magoroku Shido. Her more aggressive personality comes from her desire to show her strength and worth to Kyoya Gaen as well as her fear from losing her personality if she fails. It is implied that she has a crush on Kyoya. When losing her position as a Disaster member she lost all of her memories, returning to her regular self albeit being slightly more positive. Appearance Terumi is a young girl, with orange hair cropped short and held together with a yellow hair band, and green eyes, wearing a pair of glasses. Her normal clothes consist of grey overalls with a blue long sleeved shirt and blue and white coloured sneakers. When she activates her Disaster Force, like others, her appearance changes. In that form, she wears a long blue dress with a white shawl covering her shoulders. Her glasses are also removed, and her hair extend down her back. When she was aligned with Disaster, she also wore the standard Disaster uniform. Anime Biography Season 1 In Episode 34: Defenders of Darkness!, she makes her first appearance. In Episode 37: Medusa Unleashed!, Kyoya assigned to brainwash Gao Mikado into joining Disaster. However, her attempts to do so backfired when Tetsuya arrives dancing to his music. Enraged by his lack of discipline, she challenges Tetsuya to a Buddyfight in which he will do whatever she says if she wins. She wins the match, and demands that Tetsuya goes no where near her ever again. In Episode 46: Balle du Soleil Reborn!, Kyoya decides to add her to the first team of Disaster; Grouped with Davide Yamazaki and Magoroku Shido. After disagreeing about being partnered with Shido, Terumi runs away from Disaster. As she left, she witnesses the Buddyfight between Tetsuya and Zanya Kisaragi. Surprised by the outcome of the battle, she then decides to confront Shido and inform him that she wants to rejoin the team. However, Shido informs her that Kyoya has relieved her of her duties with Disaster and makes her fall to a trap hole. In Episode 48: The Dancing Demon Takes on Medusa! , She was discovered by Suzuha in Shido's maze and Suzuha added her to Team Goddess after watching her Buddyfight with the condition that Suzuha does not ask about her past. In the second round, she fights against Tetsuya. During the fight, it is revealed that Terumi Kuchinawa is not her real name; the one that recruited her into Disaster was Elf Kabala. Prior to joining Disaster, she had no friends and she was given Medusa as her buddy after joining Disaster. Throughout the fight, Terumi grew more and more frustrated at Tetsuya's advances. After she lost, she felt happy that the meaning behind Buddyfight was to have fun. Shortly afterwards, she is confronted by Sofia, who took away her buddy as well as all of her memories including those prior to joining Disaster. She wanders outside and meets Tetsuya asking if he knew who she is. She runs off still with no hint of who she is, smiling as she says she is free to go anywhere she wants. Right before the Gaen Cup final Sofia offers Tetsuya to restore Terumi's memories and reveal her real name if he forfeits the fight. She watched Tetsuya defeat Sofia on TV, and despite not remembering him, she did seem to remember Buddyfight. Season 5: All Star Fight Trivia *In the Japanese version, she often ends her sentences in -dawasa, leading Asmodai to give her the nickname "Dawasa Girl" (Dawasa-onna). **In the Japanese version, she is also being nicknamed "Deromi" by Shido and Davide. Gallery For a full gallery of Terumi Kuchinawa, see Terumi Kuchinawa/Gallery. Buddyfight Records Category:Villains Category:Legend World User Category:Buddyfighter Category:Disaster Category:Former Villains Category:Female Character